Total Recal (Amplified)
by DragonMistressOfRedemption888
Summary: Harry and gang are leaving the Great Hall and Draco decides to curse Harry. When it does something other than what the caster intended, the world gets turned on its head. Hermione must face shocking truths to save her friend, and trust in a strange man if they are to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Recall (Amplified)**

A/N: I adopted this from coastalfirebird

A/N2: AU warning! Luna is the new incarnation of the Oracle of Delphi. Also, Ginny is a programmed fan-girl that desires Harry's affection. Dark Dumbledore, Severus enslaved, and Minerva under blackmail, only expound Harry's problems. If this bothers you, then I suggest that you do not read it. Read and Reply please. Enjoy!

Summary: Harry and gang are leaving the Great Hall and Draco decides to curse Harry. When it does something other than what the caster intended, the world gets turned on its head. Hermione must face shocking truths to save her friend, and trust in a strange man if they are to save the world.

Chapter One: It All Comes Back

It was only a few minutes after the welcoming feast in the Great Hall, where Dumbledore announced the beginnings of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. A fourteen year old raven-haired wizard named Harry Potter , his best friend – a brunnette witch named Hermione and his other friend – a red-headed wizard named Ron; were slowly getting ready to go to the common room, while catching up with each other. Suddenly, a blonde-haired wizard named Draco Malfoy, and his mindless minions – Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, sauntered up behind Harry.

"So, Potter!" Draco sneered, "I bet it just _kills_ you that Quidditch is going to be canceled this year. Now, you will not be able to put yourself in the spotlight!"

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Ron's anger flared up around the slimy git. "He is only ever _in_ the spotlight because he kicks Slytherin's arse every year!"

"Well it is quite obvious that he finds some way to cheat, Is it not? He who-" Draco was cut off as Ron lifted his wand towards him. Harry just managed to grab Ron's hand, and shook his head in sternly.

"Don't do it, Mate. He just wants us to get expelled so that his father would have a chance to buy his way back onto the Board of Govenors. No matter how much of a disgrace he is to wizard-kind, you know that to be true." Harry ended his statement by looking pointedly at Draco, whose face had grown a furious shade of red.

"Watch it, Potter! You will learn to respect your betters or they will eventually put you in your place."

"What betters are you refering to? _You_ are a mediocre wizard at best, and the only thing you excel in is Potions, which happens to be taught by your Head of House. In everything else we find that you are a disgrace to your kind, and to yourfamily." Harry proclaimed.

"At least I still have my family, eh, orphan?" Draco taunted. Hermione gasped. Said witch's face suddenly was filled with rage. Ron's face, on the other hand, just became a darker red.

"At least I, along with the rest of the wizarding world, can be proud of my family." Harry turned and motioned to Ron to start walking.

Hermione yelled "Harry look out!"

Harry turned face Hermione to see that she was pointing behind him. He then spun to look at Draco, and saw he was pointing his wand at him.

"MEMORIAS RETRACTATUR!" A bright yellow light hit Harry directly in his forehead.

Harry grabbed his head with both hands and started screaming out in pain.

Hermione and Ron, even a pale Draco, looked on in horror as Harry fell to his knees and continued screaming. Dumbledore rushed from the staff table and knelt by him as the other students rushed back from the halls to find out what was going on.

"Harry! What's wrong! What happened here?" Dumbledore looked at the others, and noticed Draco's wand out.

"Malfoy cursed Harry, Professor!" Hermione was the first to return to her senses. She couldn't take her eyes off of Harry's face as it twisted in agony. At this point his screams were blood curdling.

"What curse Mr. Malfoy?!"

"Memorias retractatur, it isn't supposed to do this! I was told it only made a person relive the last year of their life!" Malfoy was beginning to panic. He had gotten angry and cursed Potter in front of several witnesses, not to mention the entire staff. There was no way he wouldn't get in trouble for this one.

"No, Mr. Malfoy it causes them to relive their ENTIRE life all over again!" Dumbledore turned to Harry and his face paled. There was no way his life could have been so horrifying as to cause this much pain, was there?

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Everyone's attention snapped to Harry as he was yelling in pain. His voice was amplified by magic. "I FORGOT EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU! IF I HADENT' PUT THOSE WARDS UP YOU WOULD NOT HAVE DONE WHAT YOU DID! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY-AHHHH!" Harry doubled over with his arms wrapped around his midsection. Hermione immediately went and knelt beside him. She wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him because she thought it was about to be over.

"Harry, it'll be okay, we just nee-"

"DUMBLEDORE, GET EVERYONE OUT IMMEDIATELY! MY WARDS ARE FAILING!" Tears were leaking down Harry's face as he tried to maintain his magic, but it burst out of him. It wrapped him and Hermione in a bubble of magic. It had tendrils that reached out like little flames for anything close by.

**"Hermione is with us? I like her. She will stay with us."** A very young boy's voice could be heard by those in or near the Great Hall.

"HURRY, GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" The bubble of magic began to pulse with a resounding like the sound of a heartbeat. Each pulse of magic could be felt by everyone within the castle. To those within the Great Hall and just outside the doors it was as if they were hit with a very strong blast of wind with each pulse.

"Everyone out of the Hall and to your dorms immediately, MOVE!" Dumbledore's mind was grabbing for answers to Harry's statements. The little boy's voice was a side effect of the spell, but how could Harry know about the memory charms? The level of magic he was putting off was frightening. Dumbledore had never met a wizard that was capable of this kind of magic. This could wait however the safety of the other children was more important than his favorite student.

"DUMBLEDORE GET OUT, OR YOU WILL REGRET STAYING!" By now, the Hall was empty except for Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, and the staff.

"But Miss Granger IS…!"

**"Our Hermione is safe with us. We need her."** That hauntingly young voice came again.

"SHE IS SAFE! GO!" Dumbledore realized that he had no choice, as his very magic was being absorbed by Harry's aura.

"Albus we have to get Miss Granger out of there!" Minerva was terrified. She saw Dumbledore's stunner rebound off the barrier Harry constructed.

"If I were to try something stronger. his magic might react even more violently. It could destroy me and anything else that Mr. Potter perceives as a threat. We can only hope his reserves die out quickly." He turned to Snape. "Get Mr. Malfoy to my office immediately."

x0x0x0x0x

Hermione found herself standing in the middle of a maelstrom of magic, holding onto Harry for dear life. The child's voice was still ringing in her ear. It sounded so much like the eleven year old Harry it wasn't even funny. The child sounded scared to death. Something that Harry never was. Harry continued to screaming as if he was in severe pain.

"It is okay Harry, I am here. I am not going to leave you." Hermione couldn't remember feeling so scared in her life.

"**Will you help us Hermione?" **The little boy voice pleaded.

"Yes of course I will help you, Harry. That is what friends are for." She said as tenderly as possible.

"**Thank you, Hermione. Help me please."**

Hermione then felt a pulling sensation tug at the back of her mind. Then, it felt like she was be sucked through a really small straw. The world blurred around her until it went completely black. Hermione looked around trying to find Harry. The only thing she could see was the proverbial light at the end of a _really long_ tunnel.

As she made her way toward the light, Hermione could hear people yelling, and what sound like a child crying. As she approached the light, the sounds stopped. All she could hear was the chirping of song birds, and the familiar hooting of Hedgewig. When she touched the light, it enveloped her. When the light faded, she looked around. She was now in a small woodland area. In the center was a small raven-haired boy standing in front of a floating box. When the boy turned around, Hermione gasped at what she saw. It was a young Harry, whose face was covered in bruises all the way down to his legs.

"Who _hurt_ you Harry?" Hermione wanted to kick herself. There was only one person who could have done this: Vernon Dursley.

"My uncle and my cousin, they enjoy doing it." Young Harry was looking at the ground as he said this.

If she was not contemplating reporting the Dursley's before, she was now. How could how anyone could do this to a child? "Harry, how often do they do this to you."

"Let me show you." Harry waved what looked like a fractured hand, and the scenery changed.

Hermione was now standing in a beautifully decorated and clean kitchen. Turning around she saw three people gathered around entrance to the kitchen. They were glaring down at something. As she approached the group she saw a pair of glasses on the ground in a pool of blood, and young raven haired boy griping his arm. It took her a few seconds to recognize him through all the bruises, but she finally realized she was looking at Harry.

"You little FREAK how dare you! You did better than our Duddikens in school!" The thin vulture-looking woman screamed.

"Yeah you FREAK!" The fat little boy said, before kicking Harry in the ribs.

"The next time you do that, it will be worse for you!" said the large fat man, who looked more like walrus than a human being. He then brought his large hand down across the thin boy's face.

The man then picked Harry up and took him to the sink, forcing his hand away from a horrible gash on his forearm. He then took a large container of salt and poured its contents over Harry's wound. Hermione watched as the boys face contorted in severe pain, yet he did not scream. The woman took some gauze out of a Teflon container and soaked it in rubbing alchohol. When her husband was done with the salt, she began 'treating' Harry's wound.

"No, Aunt Petunia, I won't do it again I promise!" Harry screamed, trying to get away from the couple; but he was quite unable to, because of his uncle's grip, and his cousin blocking his backward movement.

"I know you won't, you little FREAK!" As she wrapped the gauze around the wound, Harry screamed in agony.

As Hermione went for her wand, the scene faded. She found herself once again in the beautiful forest and the bruised little Harry. Hermione ran up to him, but when he flinched, she stopped immediately. "I am sorry Harry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Is there anything I can do for you? Does Dumbledore know?" At the mere mention of the Headmasters name, the sky darkened and lightning arced across the sky. "What is wrong Harry? Did the Headmaster do something?"

"What has he not done?" the sound of a six year old voice growling with rage was terrifying.

"Show me Harry."

With that, the scene started to fade again. This time, she was in the school library. She and Harry were sitting around a study table. She could see the time turner around her neck, and knew this was last year; though why it was on display for Harry to see was beyond her. With them was a little blonde girl. She looked about Harry's age, but the book she was studying was a second year book. The three of them seemed real close. The most surprising thing about the scene was that Harry was studying from the Arithmancy text book, and not the Divinations textbook.

"Hey Hermione, did you get this calculations on page 187?" Harry asked, leaning in closer to the brunette.

"No, I haven't got there yet Harry, and if you keep trying to snog me while we study, there will be no snogging later." The other Hermione said this with a smile on her face, and then leaned in a placed a tender kiss on Harry's lips.

This sight shocked the older Granger. She had no memory of this event, and she was certain that she would remember kissing the boy she has a big crush on. She wondered how on earth she could not remember doing this. The laughing of the little blonde girl made it clear that the three were close friends.

"Oh would you two stop it already. You are giving me cavities." The cheery voice of the blonde girl made Hermione smile; she could see herself being friends with someone so cheerful.

"Oh come on Luna, you know you couldn't stop yourself from doing the same." Harry jovial laugh seemed to make the young girl blush. "Besides I have told Dumbledore that I am going to be emancipating myself at the end of the year."

Luna got this shocked look on her face before she spoke with a more mature tone of voice. "Harry you should not have done that. A dark lord has gained this knowledge, and before you ask I am talking about…"

"Me." Hermione spun around at the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice. The wicked gleam in his eyes spoke volumes to Hermione. The old man was not there to offer a Lemon Drop he probably wanted to kill them. "Your powers Ms. Lovegood continue to amaze me."

"Don't you dare talk to me, you wretched old fool!" The young Ravenclaw spat at the headmaster. "You allow him to use my gifts!" Luna seemed to be one the verge of tears at this point.

"Those gifts are special. What is the harm in letting your father profit from it?" The headmaster seemed almost ecstatic about the news.

"You knew what her father did to her?" Harry screamed.

"Of course Harry just like I know what your aunt and uncle do to you, Obliviate!" The old man cast the memory charm before Snape did the same to her younger self. Luna leapt to her feet, and ran behind the bookshelf. "Come on now young oracle, let's not make this harder than it has to be."

In the same ethereal voice the blonde responded "There will come a day when all your deeds will come, and you will reap the foul fruit you have sown. You will suffer Albus, for what you have done this day."

"I am sure I will." He said, before silently casting a spell that knocked the young girl off her feet, and then another one, assumedly to wipe her memory.

When this scene faded, Hermione did not know which emotion to react on: sorrow or rage. Turning around, Hermione saw a new Harry. This one looked a little bit older, maybe eleven years old. He had less bruises, but his eyes carried this broken spirit that Hermione thought she had fixed. She gently walked over to him slowly and held out her hands.

When he took them she asked "I told you I loved you?"

"Yes at least a hundred times, and Luna too." Harry smiled at her lovingly. "You probably don't remember how happy it made her feel when you told her that you didn't mind sharing me, especially with her."

"So you know huh?" the brunette could no longer keep the crimson from her cheeks.

"Yes and so does she." Harry said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"So how do you know all of this?"

"Draco's spell caused me to relive my life from birth till now. What to you probably looked like a few minutes to you, was fourteen years of pain and suffering for me. I think this is causing Dumbledore to do massive calculations on what to Obliviate." Harry had this nearly evil smirk on his face.

"Harry, don't become like the two of them." Hermione pleaded.

"I won't love."

"No, No, NO!" Hermione heard the little Harry's voice again.

"What is wrong Harry?"

"He is trying to keep the ward up, but is failing horribly. Maybe you should talk to him, before he sets off a chain reaction."

Hermione just nodded. She did not want to think of what would happen if the magical equivalent of a nuclear bomb exploded. As she approached the scared and bruised boy she saw him forming and then reforming a cylinder of magical energy around a glowing orb. She wondered if this was the ward Harry had told Malfoy about, and waited for the younger Harry to notice her. "Hey Harry, what are you doing?"

"Trying to stay normal," she watched as the blue green cylinder collapse again. "Why do ask?"

"Because I care about you Harry." She kneeled down next to the little boy. "I don't want you to get hurt any more, or for you to hurt yourself." She said this as softly as possible.

"You're just saying that because you are afraid of dying." Harry said angrily.

"No I am not Harry. I am afraid for you. What your aunt and uncle do is criminal, and as far as the headmaster is concerned he can rot in whatever hellhole he crawled out of." Her voice carried this new visceral hatred for the old coot.

The young Harry looked up at her. "You care about me?"

"More than you know Harry. More than you know." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Will you ever leave me?"

"Not of my own free will I promise." Hermione was watching the cylinder as she said this, and prayed the younger Harry believed her.

A bright light filled the area as the cylinder cracked, and then faded away completely. When the light faded, Hermione turned to the younger Harry to see him smiling up at her, and she returned the gesture in kind. The older Harry coughed, and the other two individuals looked over at him. She could see him smiling brightly. He now looked fourteen, and had no physical injuries. He mouthed 'Thank you' to her. Then, she felt the pulling sensation again. This time it was at the front of her skull, just under her nose. Once again, she found herself being pulled through the dark tunnel; but this time instead of sounds of pain and sorrow, Hermione heard laughter.

As she pasted through the light this time, she was thrown to the ground. Once she regained her bearings, she ran over to an unconscious Harry.

"He will be fine, Ms. Granger." The unfamiliar voice caused Hermione to draw her wand and spin around. What she saw surprised her. The man had long silver hair and crystal green eyes. His long gray robes looked a little tattered but well made. He was balancing his wand on the tip of his left index finger. One thing was certain, this was not the headmaster. "Are you okay?"

"Tell me your name, and then I will answer." Hermione spat back at the man.

"Given what you have just learned, I would have thought you would be more aggressive; but then again, maybe not." He looked at her for a long moment before replying "Merlin."

"Bull shite. You expect me to believe that you are Merlin?" Hermione spat at the man. "Keep dreaming."

"Then how do you explain Mr. Malfoy's knowledge of a very rare spell, one his father doesn't even know? Also, how does one get into a place that prevents apparition?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at this, until she heard the familiar pop of a teleporting body, shortly followed by the same sound behind her. "Now are you coming, or are Harry and I going alone?"

"Where are you taking him?" Hermione screamed.

"Some place where he can learn mental protection. So are you coming?" The man gripped Harry's arm with one hand, and held out the other for her. Hearing the headmaster on the other side of the door, she decided to take her chances and grabbed the man's hand. She then felt like she was being pulled through a straw.

Meanwhile….

Dumbledore marched into his office, where his eyes fell on the terrified Malfoy scion. He didn't dare crack a smile, but could not deny that he always wanted to be in this position. The boy's father refused to join his cause. He chose instead to favor his former pupil Voldemort and his foolish pure-blood crusade. This was going to be sweet on his lips.

"Draco. do you realize what you have done?" the sarcasm was thick in his words.

"Of course not Professor, how could I have known Potter had such a horrible life?" The ground shook once more. "How is this possible headmaster? If the spell only makes them relive their life, how is it Potter's magic is out of control?"

"It is simple Draco; the boy must have at a very early age constructed a crude ward around his magical core…"

"That's stupid." Draco sneered at Dumbledore.

"SILENCE," Draco lurched back in his chair. "You do not understand, Draco. If this is the case, then Mr. Potter's magical core is on par with MINE, and we can't have that."

"What are you talking about?" Draco's voice had lost all of its bravado.

"You father has probably told you the truth about me, am I correct?" The headmaster had the familiar gleam in his eyes.

"He says you are a mudblood loving fool." Draco spat in indignation.

"Ah well, he is both right and wrong. You see Draco, I side with them because of their numbers not out of a notion of sympathy."

"What do you mean?" the youngest Malfoy was two shades pale than normal at this point.

"I taught Lord Voldemort everything he knows about the dark arts, but he went behind my back on the horcruxes. The blithering idiot does not realize how they weaken you."

"How do you know about them?" Snape quizzed.

"I was there when he made the first one." Dumbledore turned back to Draco. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, I assume you will chose the right side of the fight to come."

"What about Potter?" the genuine concern in the blonde's voice was apparent.

"Mr. Weasley will take care of him if he becomes a problem." He gestured to Ronald. "Now back to your dorm Mr. Malfoy, and pray the castle does not fall on you along the way."

Draco ran from the office, and all that Dumbledore could do was laugh. He turned back to Minerva. She was ashen-faced. She had never expected him to know so much dark magic until she saw him fight Riddle for the first time. The boy did not even stand a chance, but from that encounter, she never looked at him the same way again. She could no more leave his service, than could Snape. Her bindings, thankfully, weren't magical like Snape's. During the time she joined his service, homophobia was still in abundance, and in return for not outing her from the broom closet, she swore her allegiance. As soon as she noticed the dark lord looking at her, she turned and walked away.

"Is something wrong professor?" Dumbledore smiled at the retreating lioness.

"No I just want to go cheek on my charges."

Dumbledore laughed. "Are you sure it is not Professor Charity?"

"While the thought is there, my lord, I will save that for later."

As she reached the stairs, the shaking stopped. The professors looked at each other for one second, then ran back down the stairs. Once there, Dumbledore could still feel immense magic on the other side of the door. They were joined by the head boy and girl, along with the other professors.

"Do you think they are okay, Albus?" Minerva's constant concern was annoying at the best of times, and now was not one of the best times.

"I don't know, Minerva, but I will obliviate the boy into next year if he remembers last year's debacle." He dispelled the charms, and opened the door.

The professors were greeted with an empty room. The tables and chairs were destroyed or missing. And the two students were nowhere to be seen.

Dumbledore had only one response. "No, it can't be."

"Master, perhaps you should have heeded the words of the young oracle." was Severus's only response.

Turning to Flitwick the headmaster asked. "Where is Ms. Lovegood?"

"That is why I was looking for you headmaster. She is missing." The diminutive man said looking up at the elderly wizard.

"What does this mean, Albus?" Minerva asked more concerned now than ever.

He just looked blankly into the room, uncertain as to what it all meant. "I don't know, Minerva. I really don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Legendary Lessons

A/N: Love the reviews keep 'em coming.

As the sensation ended, Hermione found herself on the shore of a beautiful beach. Instinctively, she checked Harry's vitals. He was doing fine, and he was beginning to open his eyes. She then peeled her eyes away from Harry, looking over at their legendary savior.

"While I am thankful that you saved us, Lord Merlin, I am wondering... Why did you?"

"It's just 'Merlin' please." Hermione just nodded. "And, to answer your question, it's simple: I refuse to watch Magical Britain be devoured by darkness."

"Then why didn't you interfere in the war against Voldemort?" was the groggy question from the boy-who-lived.

"Because, young Lord Potter, immortal or not I cannot change fate. I am sorry, but there are some things that not even one such as I can do." Merlin's eyes seemed to be downcast at the plight of the young teen. "What I can do, however, is teach you."

"Teach us! Ha! That's what he said, and you can see what happened." Harry scoffed.

"Yes Harry, I can, but there is one major difference. I am honor bound to teach you, and unlike him, I will hide nothing from you." As the older wizard said this, he gestured behind Hermione. "Your other girlfriend is here as well."

Hermione stood and spun around to see a charging Luna. She was summarily caught in a bone-crushing hug, which knocked to the ground. Luna remained on top of her for a few minutes before crawling over to Harry. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"I am now, my love." A smile started to crawl across his face. "Where is Mi?"

"Over here, darling," the brunette walked over to the two she had apparently confessed her love to last year. "I am sorry I don't remember you, Luna, but from what I saw in Harry's mind we all must have had something special."

"We did, and there is a way to regain those memories." The young blonde looked over to Merlin. "Should I do it now?" The young Ravenclaw rose to her feet.

Merlin just smiled. "Only you, young oracle, can tell when a prophecy is needed."

"Okay." Luna took a deep breath. In an ethereal voice, she began to speak: "He will guide those who face two dark lords to their destiny, and only through the threats of death can the three enslaved souls find liberty." During this time, there was an emerald-green glow surrounding her. The air seemed to chill considerably.

Harry looked between her and Merlin. He then just sighed. "So we have to die."

"No, my descendant, you do not. The last I checked, none of you were enslaved; however, I think a few of your professors might be." Merlin held up his hand when the teens opened their mouths to speak. "No, I don't know who they are right now, but I have my servants working on it as we speak."

"Are they really servants or are they slaves?" Hermione asked, almost venomously.

"Servants, Ms. Granger. I do not force people to do something against their will. Anyway, we need to get inside unless you want to bake in Mediterranean Sun."

"We are in the Mediterranean?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood, we are. Oh, and before you start wondering: Welcome to Atlantis, or what remains of it any way."

"But... I thought... wasn't it was destroyed?" Hermione's head snapped to stare at Merlin, slack- jawed.

"Not all of it." Merlin gestured for them to follow.

The trio followed their new mentor through a beautiful island town. The people wore modern, muggle clothing, and yet they were all using magic for the more difficult jobs. As she looked around, Hermione noticed the flags of several countries off to her right. She stopped when she noticed Union Jack.

"What surprises you Ms. Granger?" Merlin asked. Even though she could not see his face Hermione thought he was smiling.

"What is the United Kingdom's flag doing here if this is Atlantis?" the brunette quizzed.

"That is their embassy my dear. There is one for just about every country now." He gestured over to a building flying the American flag. "Most nations know of Atlantis' existence now. It won't be long before it goes public, but the people here are bidding there time till things settle down a little."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, sounding more befuddled than Ron on his best day.

"Well, my descendant, this portion of the magical world would like to work with the muggle governments and ignore the secrecy clauses of the International Council of Wizards."

Harry seemed to ignore the latter part of the statement. "That is the second time you called me your descendant. Why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Harry, I am your ancestor; your father is as direct as possible a descendant of mine. This is a closely guarded secret, however." Upon hearing this everyone's mouth fell open.

"Why is it secret?" Harry asked, after a few minutes of stunned silence.

"Well, if you went around telling people this, Harry, it wouldn't matter if you were wizard or not. They would lock you in the mental-ward section of St. Mungo's, dear boy. Now, are you coming or not?" The ancient wizard yelled over his shoulder.

As they made their way to a larger building in the center of the city, Hermione couldn't help but wonder why they were not in England. 'Was Camelot destroyed? Or was Merlin forbidden from staying in his home country?' She pushed those thoughts aside for now because she was paying closer attention to her surroundings. People were waving at them and paid no attention to the most famous wizard in a generation, much less the living legend that was Merlin. Did they not know of the troubles the outside world faced? Or did the outside world not know this place was here? If Voldemort had known of this place, surly he would have attacked it. She thought it might be under a secrecy charm.

Once the group reached the building they were stunned. They were in a school of magic. The students seemed to be more focused than the ones at Hogwarts. In fact, it seemed that some of the students were doing some of the teaching.

"How does this work?" Harry asked. "The students teach the students." Harry had a befuddled expression on his face.

"Not exactly Harry. The disparity in age is never more than a year, and the teacher instructs both sets of students at the same time. That is the blessing and the curse of being Atlantean: You get bored easily."

"Lord Merlin…" Hermione began.

"As I said earlier, just call me Merlin, Ms. Granger."

She just nodded. "Why do you live here instead of England?"

"So I don't get pestered daily. That, and technically I did die, but I was offered immortality and I took it." He said this smiling a little bit, and then said. "It made Morgan madder than hell."

"She knew about it?" Luna inquired.

"Yes, she knew. She is a natural immortal, being fey and all." He gestured towards the stairs at the end of the hall. "That is the hall of records, and the headmaster's office. If you want to learn here, you will need to talk to the headmistress. She has kindly given me leave to use it as a base of operations."

"Headquarters, is this some kind of military-base?" Luna asked.

"No, it is a school." The ancient mage cracked a smile. "But I have gathered those that have, shall we say, been jaded by both dark lords, and brought them together under one roof."

As they entered the office, he gestured towards a table with five people sitting around it. Four of them were easy to identify: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, and Charlie Weasley. Bill and Charlie were laughing, Sirius had a crazy smile on his face, while Remus was just shaking his head. Before Hermione could say anything, Harry was running to his godfather. Sirius barely had time to react before Harry collided with him.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Sirius laughed. "I'm here to help you, Harry. I'm your godfather, so my first priority is you." He looked over at Merlin. "He showed up where I was hiding out, and revealed a few things that made me really dislike Dumbledore. He then offered me a place to hide."

"Well that was nice." said Luna.

"Yes it was." Sirius looked at Harry and smiled. "You got real lucky boy. Two beautiful young ladies like you. Now if only I could be that lucky."

"Careful Sirius, Amelia wouldn't like that." Remus said.

"Oh, don't even tell her I said that, Moony." Sirius cringed. Everyone just started laughing. Once things settled down everyone took a seat. Sirius looked over at the pink-haired woman. "Harry, Hermione, and Luna I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks." The woman glared over at Sirius. "She likes to be called Tonks, however."

"You did that on purpose, Sirius!" Tonks said sternly.

Merlin coughed. Once everything had calmed down, he pulled out a piece of parchment. "Let's get out that damn seer's prophecy. You three might want to read this." He hand the piece of parchment over to Hermione.

Hermione opened the parchment. She decided to read what it said first, before reading it out loud. She gasped at its contents.

"What is Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione began to read aloud.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied one, and unknowingly served the other… one Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lords know not … The Chosen One's choices will cause one Dark Lord to flee... The Chosen One must walk with the dead, and he frees the enslaved... None can survive while the other two exist... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

"What does that mean?" Harry asked astonished.

"Harry you must face both Voldemort and Dumbledore. I will wager that one of those two will kill the other one in a duel. Whomever is left will fight you next." Merlin sounded somber, but the air around him still had this hopeful gleam to it.

"So what do I do? Just sit here and wait for him to attack me?" Harry sounded a little bit angered.

"No, Harry, you learn how to fight back." Hermione tried to sound as confident as possible.

"Your girlfriend is right, Harry. You will learn in three months what it takes some a life-time to learn." The long-haired wizard gestured to an extravagantly-dressed woman at the far side of the room.

"THREE MONTHS!" all three teens said as one.

"Yes, three months." A woman said as she walked into the room. She was dressed in a really beautiful dress. A woman wearing black robes and a monocle followed her into the room. "Here time flows differently. Three months here is equivalent to three hours in the outside world."

Hermione's mouth just opened and closed. She did not know what to say to this news, but Harry seemed to like the idea.

"So I get three month of uninterrupted time with these two beautiful women?" Looking over at him she saw a smile crawling across his face.

"Yes and no Harry, you do have to study and go to classes." The woman with the monocle said this as she stood next to Sirius.

"Oh come on Amelia, let the boy have some fun." Sirius said with a large grin on his face.

"No darling, I won't. He needs to be ready for more memory charms, and I will not have my future godson mind raped by a senile old fool!" the woman placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, Lady Bones, I concede." Sirius held up his hands in defeat.

"Bones; are you Susan's mum?" Luna asked.

"No, I am her aunt. I would love to stay and chat, but I imagine I will be getting an owl about Harry, so I need to go." She then reached over and grabbed Sirius by his robes. "And you better stay here till you hear from me, got it doggie?"

"Yes ma'am. Woof." The raven haired wizard leaned in and kissed her. As soon as the kiss was broken, the woman let go of Sirius and disappeared with a pop. "So what happened?"

For the next hour and a half, Harry told Sirius and the rest of the assembled group of the things he now remembered of Albus Dumbledore. Some the things made Hermione's blood run cold. Aside from what she had seen Dumbledore do, he had shown up twenty-nine times at the Dursley's to give them an incentive to continue treating Harry like trash. What the old fool didn't know, was how horrible Harry's life was at the Dursley's. When asked what the incentive was, her beau said it was muggle money. It took Remus and Tonks a while to calm down Sirius. His desire to apparate to Privet Drive and kill Petunia and Vernon Dursley would be a task in and of itself.

After Harry was done with that the topic, he turned to what the three of them would be learning while here in Atlantis. The first thing they would be learning was the Atlantean ability to resist mental probes, and to repel metal magic like Obliviate. The techniques were simple enough to understand, but its practice seemed arduous but useful. They would learn more about it once the course began tomorrow. As for the rest of the evening it would be spent repairing the girls' memory.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked.

"Well, it is simple. We use the same spell on you that was used on Harry. For you, there will be no detrimental effects, like there was with Harry." Merlin said with a calm expression on his face.

"Where did you learn this spell, if I may ask?" the brunette asked.

"I invented it, Ms. Granger." This proud smile graced the ancient man's face.

After thinking for a minute, Hermione said "Okay, let's do it."

0x0x0x0x0

Meanwhile…

The headmaster was pacing in his office, awaiting his servant's reports. He had sent Serverus to the Dark Forest to see the werewolves and get them to search for the three students. Minerva was off to the Dursley's, to make sure that his investments didn't turn on him. Ronald was covering the school with Crabbe, in case the trio had found a place to hide out. He walked back over to his tracking devices once more. They had not changed since the last time he checked them. They were still saying Harry was somewhere in the Mediterranean, but that was impossible. Apparition would not work here at the school. Harry did not know how to make a portkey so that was out. The location was nothing but open sea, so, unless some idiot made an entire island unplottable, this was unlikely. There was something that kept gnawing at the back of his mind however. There were some wizards and witches in the area that said the Atlantis was in that location, but he didn't put much stock in a muggle fable like that.

The popping sounds behind him let Albus know his servants had achieved their goals. Turning around, he saw a grinning Severus and a red-faced Minerva. He could only guess as to what Serverus was grinning about, but he was fairly certain that Minerva had a… decent interaction with the Dursley's. There were times where he thought he should have sent Minerva, instead of that lap-dog Hagrid, to get Harry from the Dursley's. Sending Hagrid only caused the boy to grow a fondness for the overgrown- child.

"How did things go, Serverus?" The old man had to suppress a smile. He knew what the lioness would do next.

"Oh, ask the servant who was not sent into the bowels of Hell how things went, while the one who had to cavort with the devil gets to simmer in her anger!" Minerva spat at him. He got a measure of satisfaction seeing her respond this way, though he would never let her know it.

"Why I thought things would go easier after last year, Minerva?" He could no long keep the smile off of his face.

"No, they are not master. They are beyond angry about what happened to Marge Dursley. That fat-whore was still sitting at the dining-table." The Scott breathed her discontent.

"Well, while you cool down my little woman-lover, Serverus, tell me what happened." He watched with a gleeful smile as the Transfigurations professor turns a deep red.

"The werewolves said they would cover the school grounds by dawn, master." Snape sounded a bit put off by his treatment of Minerva.

"Well, my potion master, I would advise keeping a civil tone less you wish to join their ranks." The headmaster's face lost all joy, and was now like a stainless steel mask.

"Yes my lord." Snape bowed and walked out his office.

"Minerva, what do you have to report."

"Nothing ,my lord," Minerva held her breath as Dumbledore glared at her. "The only thing they said was that an elderly man came and said that they would not have to worry about Harry anymore."

"What did this man look like?" the headmaster eyes seemed to light on fire.

"Long silver white hair, youthful appearance, and wore a muggle business suit. They debated the color. He said it was periwinkle blue, and she said it was olive. I even pried into their minds Albus, they were telling the truth. Whoever it was, he was a powerful wizard." When Minerva was done, Albus used the Cruciatus curse on her.

When he felt that the point had been made, he stopped. "The next time you show insolence, I will use this on Charity. Now, go!" As the deputy headmistress left the room, he laughed.

0x0x0x0x0

Back in Atlantis…

It had been three weeks since their arrival in Atlantis. He just wished the mental training was that easy. They were told that once these abilities were learned, they would be permanent,. There was even a possibility that it would be passed on to their children. At the moment, however, they were in their classroom, taking the final test for resisting mental intrusion.

"Now as you three know, we have been using our form of Legilimency against you, both passively and actively. Unlike your wandlore version, this is detectible on the most basic level of thought." The queen of Atlantis was saying this while pacing in front of them. "Why is that?"

"It was an ability that the Titan Atlas passed on to your people, your majesty." Luna replied.

"Very good, Ms. Lovegood. Now, I will be using the version of Legilimency that Dumbledore knows on you. Are you ready Mr. Potter?" the brunette asked.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, confident of his abilities.

Harry felt something brush against his mind. In fact, it felt like a fly need to be swatted, so he mentally tried that. The moment he did that, the invasion stopped. "Good Mr. Potter. Now it is your turn, Ms. Lovegood."

After she was satisfied that Luna had learned the ability as well, she went to Hermione. She repeated the process until she was confident that the teens had learned the ability enough to begin learn the next trait. This one sounded like it would be harder to learn.

"Okay you three listen and listen well. Like the other ability, just about everyone on the street that passes will try and erase an un-important memory. For example, what you had for breakfast. Once you return to the academy, I will ask you about what the people were trying to remove. If you can answer the question, the ability will have been learned."

"What about me being an Oracle?" Luna asked. This was a very valid question; Dumbledore had avoided doing this out of fear of touching her ability to foretell the future.

"That is why it will be something unimportant like a meal, Ms. Lovegood. You can abstain from this lesson, if you wish." Queen Alisha sounded so sincere that she could have passed for psychiatrist.

"No, I would rather be able to retain my memories. I have had most of my life controlled by men who thought I was theirs to use." Luna sounded heartbroken. She had been away from both the headmaster and her father for weeks now, but still her dreams were plagued with the money hungry duo. What they wanted from her was not sick, but it was disturbed none the less.

"Understood Luna. Training in this ability will begin tomorrow. Until then, you are free to look around the grounds to find additional abilities that you might find useful. Class dismissed."

Harry and the girls walked out of the room, and started discussing what abilities sounded good. They were in favor of elemental abilities. Harry was uncertain as to what he wanted. He had been too busy 'studying' his girlfriends, to look around the school. He bid them fare well, then went to go look around.

The first place he stopped, looked like something out of a firefighters worst nightmare. The entire class room was on fire. He took one step near it and immediately staggered back. The heat alone was high enough to set his sleeve on fire, and he didn't want to chance any 'important' body parts to that fire. The next room looked like a scene from a muggle comic book. There was a magical ward here, keeping water trapped within the room. People were swimming in there without needing to come to the door for air. While this seemed useful, he could picture either of his girlfriends wanting to learn this so they could have some alone time in the Black Lake.

After seeing the girls standing outside the earth and wind classes, he decided to go to a different section of the academy. This place had always felt cold to him, as if the heat was being siphoned from here to fuel the fire that had nearly cooked him. On one side of the corridor, there was a class covered in ice. Even the chairs and desks where made of ice. Inn the other room was a single candle, and nothing else. Intrigued, Harry walked into the room. He walked from corner to corner, but could find no one in the room. Deciding that the class must be over he began to leave. All of a sudden, the floor erupted in smoke. He quickly covered his mouth and made ready to leave. Before he even took one step, six people shot up from the ground.

"Hello Mr. Potter, care to join the class?" A middle aged man with graying hair asked.

"What is this class?" He asked.

"It is the Shadow-Guise class, also known as the Shadow-Shroud class." A blonde-haired boy stated.

"Shadow-guise?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Here, we teach students how to meld with the shadows." The instructor commented, looking at the grinning girls just to Harry's left. "He is taken ladies."

He decided to ignore the giggling teens. "Why would someone want to learn that?"

"Well it is a much quicker method of travel. A master of this skill is able to circumnavigate the world in one hour." Harry's mouth fell open. "Not to mention that the espionage abilities are unmatched."

"Can you give me a minute I need to get my girlfriends." When the instructor nodded, Harry took off.

It took him a few minutes to find Hermione and Luna. They had moved from elemental magic to mind reading, but what he was thinking definately trumped both classes.

"Girls, you have to see what I have found before we decided." He almost screamed this at them.

"Oh and what would that be Harry?" Luna said this with a smile crawled across her face. "One that allows you to get us undressed quicker."

"While on a primal level, that is entertaining, no; just follow me." Harry took off back the way he came.

When they got back to the darkened class room with only a candle in it, Hermione asked. "Harry where are the students?"

"You will see." He then sat down in one of the desks.

Just like last time the room filled with smoke before the students and professor reappeared. Both girls jumped with fright at first. Then after being given the same explanation he received they started to smile. "So we can hide from the Dumbledore if he comes to attack us." Hermione asked.

The teacher just nodded his head in agreement. "Among other things, yes. So, will you be taking the course?"

The three friends looked at one another before replying as one. "Yes!"

"Okay, be here at zero eight hundred tomorrow." The instructor turned back to his class.

"Huh," was Harry's response.

"Not used to military time?" when they all shook their heads, he replied "Eight o'clock in the morning."

"Okay, thank you sir." Harry turned to the girls, "Let's go eat lunch."

As they ate their lunch, they turned their attention to planning the demise ofDumbledore's reign of terror. Hermione wanted to expose the old man as a fraud, while Luna wanted him memory charmed into oblivion. Harry just wanted him dead for what he did to his girlfriends. After they finished their lunch, they went to their dorm room to read some of their books that Amelia had brought them the other day.

As it stood, DADA seemed to be the most difficult this year, as it would cover all three unforgivable curses. After he read the description of Avada Kedavra, Harry's mind jumped back to that night in 1981 that had changed his life forever.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Luna asked. while leaning against him.

"Not really. I just read the part about Avada Kedavra. It reminded me of what happened to my parents." He let out a long sigh.

"It will be alright Harry," Hermione slid beside Luna. "I think we need to focus on the positive."

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Well our love for one, and, another thing, our friends. They will be there when we return to school. They will probably be madder than hell that we cost Gryffindor points, but they will support us just the same." She turned to Luna. "And if Ravenclaw doesn't support you, we will, and so will our friends."

The blonde girl smiled. "Thanks guys." Her hand snaked down Harry's pants. "I suggest we take this time for a little relaxation."

With that, all three disappeared under the covers.

0x0x0x0x0

Three hours later…

Luna rolled over in the bed, only to feel the vacant-spot one Hermione Granger used to fill. Opening her eyes, she saw that the brunette was talking to someone on the other side of their bedroom door. Seeing the brunette hide her naked body behind the door was humorous. After a few moments, Hermione closed the door and turned to two remaining in the bed.

"Wake him up, we have news on two of the professors." The smile melted off Luna's face as she saw the tears running down her face.

Getting out of bed, Luna ran to her girlfriend. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"The bastard tortured Professor McGonagall, and then threatened her girlfriend's life." The brunette wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

"What's going on?" a dreary sounding Harry asked.

"We have news on the professors we need to save." Luna looked at Harry with tears threatening to fall. "One is McGonagall."

"Who is the other?" Harry asked as he pulled on his boxers.

"I don't know, but Arthur is back with the information." Hermione untangled herself from Luna's embrace. "Where are my knickers?"

Harry held up said undergarments dangling off one finger. "You mean these Ms. Granger?"

"Give me those." Luan watched as the brunette snatched the light blue knickers from Harry's hand. "Now get dressed, Mr. Potter."

As the three dressed, they speculated about who the other Professor that was enslaved might be. The names ran from the Muggle Studies Professor, Charity Burbage to Professor Flitwick. All parties involved in the conversation were in agreement that the potion master was probably a willing party member of both dark lords.

As they made their way to the conference room, Luna could feel the weight of a prophecy bearing down on her. It was like this every time she had to give a prediction. It was an unforgiving weight in her chest. The closer she got to the gathering of people, this weight grew and grew until it was unbearable, and she fell to her knees. Her lovers were trying to help her to her feet when Arthur Weasley walked up and the weight lifted. She had always take this as a sign as to whom the prediction was meant for. After placing two fingers on the man's lips, the blonde spoke.

"What I have to say must wait, Mr. Weasley, but know this it is important for you." The red haired man just nodded. She turned to the other two. "Help me to a chair."

With that, the other two teens carried her to one of the chairs at the far end of the table. Once every one was seated, Merlin brought the meeting to order with three taps of his wand.

"Now that everyone is here, we have three things to discuss. One is the information Arthur has discovered, the next is what you three have decided to study, and finally how both situation play together."

Harry spoke next. "What do you mean, Merlin?"

"Well we were informed of what class you three will be taking, and I must say it is a smart move. And it will help when we move to free the two professors in question, and for that I turn the meeting over to Arthur."

"Thank you, Merlin. As you all no doubt have heard: at nine o'clock this evening, Minerva McGonagall was sent to the Dursley's to see if Harry was there. When she did not find him she returned to Hogwarts to report to Dumbledore." He paused to take a deep breath. "After Snape basically tried to brush-off the old man, he left."

Harry interrupted at this point. "Wait you're telling us Snape doesn't like Dumbledore?"

"Yes, now wait Harry it gets worse." The elder Weasley waited for Harry to acquiesce. "When Minerva conveyed what she learned at the Dursley's to him, Dumbledore used Cruciatus on her, and then threatened her girlfriend's life."

Everyone at the table gasped.

"It gets worse." Arthur commented. "Once both professors' were out of his office Dumbledore sent a letter to Voldemort with these simple words on it: Check Mate."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Hermione asked.

"He is a master of the Shadow Guise technique you wish to learn, and with your help we may be able to free both professors." Merlin then looked at Luna. "But before that, do you have something to say Oracle?"

"Yes I do." Luna stood and let the power flow threw her once again, and like all the times before felt the hands of Fate guide her words.

"Hear your fate, O members of house Weasley;

Either your famed house must fall to a darkened son,

Or, if that be not, the whole family

Shall mourn the death of first a daughter, then a mother, and finally a son

For neither the strength of lions or of bulls shall hold her,

Strength against strength; for she has the power of Nemesis,

And will not be checked till one of these two has consumed the whole…"

In all her life, Luna had never felt this much power flow through her body. As soon as she finished speaking, the world went dark. When she could see once again, Harry and Hermione were kneeling over her. Mr. Weasley could be heard crying in the distance. She was unaware of what people were saying to him, but she knew what she had said to the man. She could feel the weight of something on her stomach. Within the sphere, was an image of her giving the prophecy word for word. She could only imagine what the patriarch of the Weasley family must be going through.

After a while Luna found the strength to stand up, and look over at the elderly red head who was still seated across from her. "I am sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I am only the messenger."

The man just nodded. "I know Luna, but it is still hard to take in."

"If you will give the queen the prophecy she will place it in the Hall of Predictions, Ms. Lovegood." The brunette woman walked over to the young girl with one hand held out. After careful consideration, Luna handed over the prophecy. "Now with that done, I think it is clear who two of the three 'enslaved' are."

"Professors McGonagall and Snape we got that." Harry said, still a little shocked that Snape was being controlled by the old fool.

"And that is where you come into play." He pointed at the three teens. "Mr. Weasley already knows the ability you want to learn, and the four of you should be able to get the professors to Atlantis, and then we can free them."

"How are we going to do that?" Hermione asked.

"I have been working on a spell, but first things first: do you want to do it?" Merlin asked.

The three looked at one another and nodded.

It was Arthur who spoke next. "Alright then, here is what we are going to do…"


End file.
